


80: "I never liked it, I lied."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [80]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slight Nerd Shaming, mentions of Star Trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	80: "I never liked it, I lied."

**80: "I never liked it, I lied."**

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing." Sheldon added. He didn't further explain himself because they were both smart (well he was smart and Wheaton was smarter than Leonard so he was average per say).

"I mean what are you wearing, nerd."

"You a nerd." Sheldon replied immediately. It's not funny because it rather idiotic for an nerd to call another person an nerd. They were in the same catergory.

"Sheldon. Don't no put on the Star Trek original uniform with the symbol."

"Why not? You said dress respectable and nothing is more respectable than this. Beside you said you liked it."

"I never liked it, I lied. So put on some normal clothes."


End file.
